Old Friends & Old Enemies
by Crystal7
Summary: It's been 13 years since the Dark Lord's downfall but now a new evil has arisen that require the help of a friend who long since gave up that world. Well after months and months. Chapter Five is now uploaded. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

Old Friends & Old Enemies  
  
Author's Note: I do not own and am not affiliated with J. K. Rowling or any of these characters and I am not making money off of this story. So please don't sue. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine sat at her desk and wrote up her latest story. She was a reporter of London's Daily Times, a muggle newspaper. It had never been her dream to be a reporter, both when she lived as a muggle and as a witch but certain events had changed her dreams forever.  
  
Maxwell Crom, a very handsome muggle editor, dropped a large stack of notes on Hermoine's desk, "I need these reviewed and typed by this afternoon."  
  
Hermoine stared at Max. How many times did she have to tell him? "Max, you know that isn't my job."  
  
Max leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Because my dear, you are just so good at it."  
  
Hermoine sighed, she was tired of these flirting games. Muggle edict and magic edict were obviously more different than she thought. Most wizards and witches would never flirt in work places, especially in the unbecoming manner that Max did. Hermoine turned away, "Fine." She added the notes to the pile of work in her in basket.  
  
Max shook his head slowly. Why did she always do this? He knew she wanted and desired him but why did she always turned away? Why? He still could not understand. She was so different from any girl he had ever met before. He had a strong feeling that he was in love with her, a feeling he had never experienced.  
  
Hermoine, still sensing Max's presence behind her turned around, "Is there anything else you want?"  
  
Max shook his head, "No."  
  
Hermoine raised and eyebrow, "Well. I need to work, which is extremely difficult with you staring at the back of my head."  
  
Max was amazed. No one but Hermoine would say something like that to one of her bosses. Max forced a smile, "Of course."  
  
Just as Max was leaving Hermoine's phone rang, "Good morning, this is Hermoine Granger."  
  
"Hermoine," Liza Moore replied, "I have two people here to visit you."  
  
"Send them down." Hermoine said, confused. Liza usually just sent the visitors to her office. She never really called before.  
  
"No, Hermoine," Liza hissed, "They're not normal."  
  
To Hermoine not normal by muggle standards met the people here to visit her were part of the magical world. Her heart began to pound; she had had nothing to do with the magical realm since, since. Hermoine refused to allow herself to think about it. "Send them down." Hermoine repeated and before Liza could protest, Hermoine hung up.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before the visitors arrived at her office. Max was still lingering outside her door, listening intently. Hermoine glanced up at the witch and wizard, disguised in muggle clothing, as they entered her office. "Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom! What in the blazes are you doing here?"  
  
Ginny and Neville both expected this reaction. Hermoine had totally given up on their way of life and returned to her original life, that of a muggle. "We're here because we need your help." Ginny replied.  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "I can't help you."  
  
Neville looked at his old friend with sad eyes, "Hermoine, you are the only one who can help us."  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "You know I've forsaken that life long ago, Neville, I will never go back to it."  
  
Ginny sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought, "Hermoine, you can't continue to blame yourself for what happened."  
  
"It WAS my fault, Ginny, you know that."  
  
Neville shook his head, "Hermoine you forget we were there too. We saw what happened that day. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. There was nothing anyone could have done. It was fate."  
  
Hermoine shook her head fiercely, her false brown hair flapping around her face. "No, it was my fault."  
  
"Hermoine, you are a hero in our world for what you did that day. Little children are learning about your heroics at Hogwarts already." Ginny protested.  
  
Hermoine squared her shoulders; she refused to give in, "No. I failed everyone that day. Especially Ron and Harry."  
  
Neville slammed his hand down Hermoine's desk and looked down at her, "YOU DID NOT FAIL THEM!"  
  
"Keep your voice down," Hermoine hissed. "There are muggles around."  
  
Ginny placed a calming hand on Neville's shoulders. "Hermoine, Harry and Ron were our friends too. Actually, they were more to me and you know it. Ron was my brother and Harry was my boyfriend. But I didn't give up on our ways, now did I? Harry and Ron wouldn't have wanted that of me and I KNOW they didn't want that of you."  
  
Hermoine hung her head, deep down she knew they were right but somehow she simply couldn't bring herself to believe it. "I still cannot help you."  
  
Ginny pulled Hermoine to her feet. "Yes you can. Besides, you have something we need."  
  
"What's that?" Hermoine asked, "My wand?"  
  
Neville shook his head, "The D. A. list."  
  
"Dumbeldore's Army?" Hermoine asked, shocked, "What in the name of Merlin do you need that for?" As soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, Hermoine regretted them. She said Merlin; she was falling back into the language of her people as well as the habits in the few short minutes she had been here.  
  
Ginny and Neville exchanged looks, once a witch, always a witch. "Hermoine, we need people to help us with a certain. situation." Ginny finished lamely.  
  
"With the help of the D. A. we may just find the help we need."  
  
"But that. that list." Hermoine struggled, "We created that our fifth year and it also ended that year."  
  
"The name did," Ginny said, "The help didn't. Even in the final days of Voldemort's reign-" Neville flinched, "The D. A. was strong and now we need to call back its members for help."  
  
"Help against what?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"We can't tell you here," Neville said, "But you need to come with us."  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "I can't, you guys, I'm really sorry but I just can't."  
  
Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "Hermoine we have orders from Dumbledore that if you don't come willingly we will simply have to take you by force."  
  
"Dumbledore?" Hermoine asked, "Dumbledore is calling the D. A. back together?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "He needs our help, Hermoine. He needs YOUR help."  
  
Hermoine slumped back in her chair. "Why would Dumbledore need me?"  
  
"Because," Neville answered, "You are the greatest witch of our time."  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes. Could she do it again? Could she really take up a wand and perform magic? After what happened the last time Hermoine had held a wand, she wasn't so sure. "I can try." She whispered, fearfully, "But I make no promises about my abilities."  
  
Neville and Ginny both hugged Hermoine, "Good." Ginny said.  
  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well-" Ginny started just as Max burst into Hermoine's office.  
  
"Granger you are not going anywhere without my permission! This is a work day."  
  
Neville slammed the office door shut behind Max, "What exactly did you hear?"  
  
Max crossed his arms, "Something about an army and hocus pocus crap."  
  
Ginny shook her head sadly, "Should have never confessed to that."  
  
Neville pulled out a long, slender piece of wood from his back pocket, "OBLIVATE!"  
  
Max was stunned for moment and then asked, "Who are you?" Neville grinned at Ginny and quickly put his wand away. "And what are you doing here?"  
  
Hermoine picked up her purse and sweater, patted Max on the shoulder, "I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"You promised me a few days vacation, Max, you're not going to go back on that promise now are you?"  
  
Max shook his head, confused, "No I suppose not."  
  
Hermoine kissed his cheek, "Thanks!" And the two witches and one wizard left the London Daily Press's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take long for Hermoine to slip into her old habits. "Neville!" She cried as soon as they had reached the safety of her apartment. "You shouldn't have stunned Max like that, you know it's-"  
  
"Oh pipe down," Ginny said, "It's alright."  
  
Neville nodded, "I work for the Ministry of Magic now. I head up that particular little department which allows me to do what I just did."  
  
Hermoine's mouth dropped. Neville worked for the Ministry! When Hermoine had known Neville, even her last days of using magic, he had always been somewhat clumsy and not very good at magic. His family had believed he might very well be a squib for a long time, at least until he had gotten his letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny giggled at the sight of Hermoine, "You looked terribly surprised."  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "No."  
  
Neville laughed, "You have turned into such a bad liar, Hermoine."  
  
Hermoine apologized, "I didn't mean-"  
  
"Its okay, Hermoine," Neville replied, "I've changed. The whole world has changed," He finished softly.  
  
Ginny placed her hands on her hips, "My gosh, Hermoine, you have turned totally muggle!" Nowhere in Hermoine's living room could she see one shred of magical evidence.  
  
Hermoine nodded, "I wanted to erase as many of those memories as I could."  
  
"Of just Ron & Harry's demise or everyone and everything?"  
  
"Everyone and everything," Hermoine answered.  
  
Ginny sighed. Hermoine really was no longer the powerful witch everyone had taken her for, but rather a broken hearted muggle. Ginny forced a smile, "Well where is that list then?"  
  
Hermoine walked into a closet and closed door, she emerged a few minutes later with the list. Even though Umbridge had taken the original, Hermoine had kept a copy in her room at Hogwarts, "Here you go." She handed the list over to Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked it over; sadly, many of these people were no longer with them. Ginny read off the list of who was still alive, "Co Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Angelina Johnson, and Hermoine Granger."  
  
"You skipped a few," Hermoine noted.  
  
"I skipped those who were no longer with us."  
  
Hermione gasped, "You mean-"  
  
"The rest of the people on this list, Dennis Curvey, etc, are no longer among the living, or the sane," Ginny replied, thinking about her brother and the only man she had ever loved.  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath, "Well what does Dumbledore want us back in action if there are only a few of us left?"  
  
Neville smiled, "Dumbledore wants to be the one to tell you."  
  
Hermoine shook her head. "By the way," Ginny replied, "What is with your hair!?"  
  
Hermoine took a fist-full of brown hair and looked at it, as though sick, "After I left, I had many people approaching me, witches and wizards of course, while I was trying to start my new life. So I died my hair brown and I wore glasses for several years. As you can tell I've stopped wearing the glasses."  
  
"And that worked?" Neville asked, shocked. Despite the brown hair you could tell it was Hermoine in everyway.  
  
Hermoine nodded, "Many of the people who were stopping me, had never even seen me before. They were just looking for a witch-dressed person with red fizzy hair."  
  
Ginny touched her Hermione's hair, "You've got nice curls now."  
  
Hermoine nodded, "But that's not we are hear to talk about. When do I get to see Dumbledore?"  
  
"Well if you can still apparate," Ginny said, "You can see him now."  
  
"Where to?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"First you need to be - properly dressed," Neville said, glancing down at her muggle clothes, "And second - you are going to need your wand."  
  
Hermoine sighed. Why were they doing this to her? She headed back into her closet and changed into her old green robes and grabbed her once trusty wand and headed back into the living room.  
  
Ginny looked her over, "That will do, for now."  
  
"For now?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Neville nodded, "Dumbledore's going to want to do something about that hair."  
  
"Can we go already?" She asked impatiently.  
  
Ginny nodded, "We're going to the Black Residence."  
  
Hermoine gave a start, "What?"  
  
Neville answered this time, "Well you know when Sirius died he had no children, but he DID have a godchild so Harry inherited the house."  
  
"I KNOW that," Hermoine replied, "But after Harry-" She faultered. She couldn't say it she just couldn't say it.  
  
"Harry knew what was going to happen to him," Ginny replied, "Harry knew and so he left the house to me."  
  
"You?" Hermoine asked in pure shock.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Along with an engagement ring that he knew he would never be able to give me in person."  
  
Hermoine gave a start and tears started to well up in her eyes. It was her fault! All her bloody fault!  
  
As if knowing what her old friend was thinking, Ginny whispered, "It's not your fault."  
  
"Come on lets go," Neville's voice cracked with emotion. Thinking about Harry and Ron made him think about his parents. He shook his head, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Hermoine felt a rush of pleasure and excitement as she once again used her wand. She left her living room and arrived in the Black's living room. "I still haven't lost my touch," She said with a whisper.  
  
"So I see." A rough, old voice said from behind her.  
  
Hermoine spun around to see the old Professor. "Professor Dumbledore!" Hermoine cried and rushed into a hug.  
  
Dumbledore smiled as he hugged the dear girl back and then he pulled away with sorrow, "I wish seeing you again could have been under happier circumstances."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
But instead of answering Dumbledore looked over Hermoine's shoulders at Ginny, "You have the list?" Ginny handed her old headmaster the list. He looked it over and then told Ginny, "Send Owls to all these people to meet at Hogwarts, as soon as possible."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the room, "That's right," Hermoine said sadly, "School would be in session right now." She thought about the teaching job she had so desired but instead of teaching she just gave up on magic all together.  
  
"That's right, Hermoine, and I need you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked, startled.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "We've had a sub all year thus far but she's at her wits end and ready to quit. And you would be so well equipped for the job."  
  
Hermoine thought about it. It was the job she wanted but everyone believed that job was cursed. Well it had been cursed, after Qurriell. But you don't believe in curses, a small voice told her. "I'll do it."  
  
"Good. Those students could really use your help, especially with what's coming."  
  
"What is coming?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on the witch's shoulder, "Soon, my dear, soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was only October but the air at Hogwarts was nonetheless cold. Hermoine managed to get her trunk into her quarters before hurrying down to breakfast. Dumbledore wanted to "properly" welcome her to school.  
  
She sat down at the table between Professor McGongall and Professor Snape. Oh, how she despised that man! During her first year at Hogwarts Hermoine, Ron, and Harry had all believed Snape to be working for Voldemort, but even after Dumbledore put trust in the man, she hadn't. "Good morning," She said with a false smile.  
  
McGongall smiled at one of her most prized, and fallen, students, "Good Morning Miss - excuse me - PROFESSOR Granger."  
  
Hermoine's cheeks turned read and she turned to the headmaster as he quickly introduced her. "AHEM!" He cried. The hall suddenly turned silent. Hermoine could see student upon student staring at Dumbledore, "That's more like it. Firstly I would like to say that Professor Conner as resigned her position-" A cheer went up in the hall, "And that she has been replaced by Professor Hermoine Granger."  
  
The hall was filled with a stunned silence as students whispered, "Hermoine Granger? THE Hermoine Granger?" And then a large cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, followed soon by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Slytherin table hadn't moved, which was just fine by Hermoine. She had never liked anyone in Slytherin in the first place.  
  
She caught up with McGongall on all the news she had lost. She learned that Draco Malfoy had been found innocent of all charges in his trial for using the dark arts, "Ruddy Bastard," Hermoine muttered before she could help herself.  
  
McGongall patted her hand, "I know dear, I know." McGongall disliked Malfoy nearly as much as the rest of the Gryffindors since, well since Harry and Ron had, had. Hermoine pushed the thought from her mind. After breakfast she got up and headed to her classroom. She had second year Hufflepuffs. That wasn't so bad.  
  
Hermoine walked in the room and uttered a gasp. It hadn't changed! Hermoine took a seat at her desk and waited for her students to arrive. The second years were not so bad. But as for her second class. Well she didn't get so lucky.  
  
She had first year Slytherins. Hermoine sighed. Slytherin. That was just wonderful. After everyone had seated, Hermoine started this first lesson just like her last one, "I would like to begin with everyone introducing themselves to me, just your name. I know this corny and probably stupid but I do need to know your names."  
  
She heard snickers around the room, "Well I KNOW all about you?" A high- pitched and snobby voice came from the back of the room.  
  
"Oh you do now?"  
  
A blonde-haired boy stood up and Hermoine nearly groaned. This kid was obviously a Malfoy. "Yeah, you're the Mudblood that tried to put my father in Azakban."  
  
Hermoine would have liked to send that kid to the next world right then and there. Instead she said, "Five points from Slytherin for use of foul language. Secondly, Mr. Malfoy, I didn't have to do anything, you're father got put on trial all by himself for use of the dark arts and plotting with Voldemort-" A gasp went up in the room but she ignored it, "And secondly, this is a DEFENSE Against the Dark Arts class and I will not tolerate any of your rudeness."  
  
The kid huffed, "Whatever."  
  
"Five more points from Slytherin."  
  
The rest of the class didn't go so well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New chapter coming soon!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Old Friends and Old Enemies  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By lunch Hermoine was nearly wiped out. That Slytherin class had nearly taken its toll on her. "I understand you took points from my students," Snape said as he approached her.  
  
"Of course, just think of it as payback for the hell you caused me in my early years at Hogwarts."  
  
Snape glared at her, "I would watch my step if I was you."  
  
"And why is that?" Hermoine asked, drawing herself up. She wasn't going to be intimated by Snape. She continued, "Are you working with the Dark Arts now as well?"  
  
"At least I know how to protect my friends," Snape hissed.  
  
"Watch your dirty, filthy mouth!" A voice cried out from behind Hermoine. Hermoine turned and spotted Cho Chang and Colin Curvey standing side by side. "You know DAMN well that what happened was not Hermoine's fault, you disgusting excuse of a man!" Cho snapped.  
  
Snape's face went white, "You should watch your step as well," And walked off.  
  
Cho hugged a teary eyed Hermoine, "I'm sorry." Hermoine and Cho had never been friends, especially after Harry and Cho had tried dating, but for the moment it seemed as if they had been friends for life.  
  
Hermoine pulled away and slowly nodded, "I suppose then that it is time to meet Dumbledore."  
  
Colin nodded, "We don't know why we are here. We just received owls from Ginny tells us to come to Hogwarts because Dumbledore wished it."  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath, "Glad I'm not the only one in the dark then."  
  
As the three of them climbed the many steps to Dumbledore's office, Hermoine learned that Cho had become a professional Quidditch player for England and Colin had put his photography skills to good use, he worked for the Daily Prophet. Hermoine also learned that Michael Corner got a job working with dragons in Romania (he worked with Charlie Weasley).  
  
She also learned that Parvati had become an auror (which surprised Hermoine greatly), Lavender Brown worked for the Dailey Prophet, Angelina Johnson (like Cho) played professional Quidditch for England, Susan Bones took over her aunt's job at the Ministry and Fred, George, and Lee owned their own business over in Hogsmeade.  
  
"This is going to sound rather odd," Hermoine said as she stepped over one of the vanishing steps, "But what does Ginny do? She failed to mention it."  
  
Cho gapped at Hermoine, "You mean she didn't tell you?"  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "No."  
  
Cho raised her eyebrows, "Well then I certainly can't tell you, it's not my place."  
  
Hermoine sighed, "What happened to the rest of the D.A.? I mean you two seem to have taken great care of knowing where everyone else was."  
  
Colin nodded, "We all kept track of each other."  
  
Cho sighed, "Dean was killed by Draco Malfoy," she hissed, "There is no evidence but everyone knows it. Luna well. she truly has become 'Loony Luna.' She was tortured for endless hours by Crabbe and Goyle. Millicent Blustrode killed Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. Millicent is serving a life sentence in Azkaban, by the way." Cho sucked in a deep breath to keep the tears from her eyes. Dennis." She faltered and looked at Colin.  
  
"My brother was lost a few months back," Colin whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Hermoine murmured. She wanted Cho to stop. She didn't want know what had happened to all her old friends anymore.  
  
"Ernie Macnillian, Justin Finch-Fletch, and Hannah Abbott were also lost a few months back," Colin replied.  
  
"What has been happening?" Hermoine asked, the worry clear in her voice.  
  
Cho ignored her question and continued as she hopped over another disappearing step, "Anthony Goldstein, Terry Bott, and Zacharias Smith were bewitched and because of their recent crimes they are also in Azkaban. Marietta." Cho thought about her lost friend, "Marietta also joined in the crimes but she was killed a few years ago. Padma was tortured by some unknown Death Eater and is now in St. Mungo's. Please don't say anything to Parvati, its still a sensitive subject for her." Hermoine nodded. "And as for Ron and Harry well.you know."  
  
Hermoine tucked her head down, yeah she knew what had happened to her old friends, she knew all too well.  
  
Finally they reached the headmaster's office, for which Hermoine was very thankful. The door opened as if they had been expected and Hermoine, Cho, and Colin entered a very crowded room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, "Well now that our final pieces are here, let us get started."  
  
Hermoine spotted Ginny and Neville standing behind the headmaster. When had they become so close to Dumbledore? She also saw Michael (who looked very withdrawn), Parvati (who had grown taller and also looked very depressed), Lavender Brown was clutching hands with Lee Jordan, Susan was sitting in a plush chair (very ritzy looking but also looked very sad), Angelina Johnson looked as though she had just finished a Quidditch practice on a windy day, and Fred and George were sitting the corner (looking the same as when she had left them - disturbed).  
  
"Well," Professor Dumbledore said, "Let's get started shall we?" There were murmurs of agreement among them. "Some of you know why you are here and some of you don't. Firstly I would like to catch you all up to speed. After Voldemort's downfall-" A few of them flinched but most seemed to handle the mention of his name quite well, "there were still Death Eaters to contend with. Many are now serving time in Azkaban and many are not. Those that are not are now reeking havoc once more and the Ministry cannot seem to find who is at fault." Hermoine listened intently as Dumbledore continued, "You have all remained faithful to me and to this just cause over the years. I have depended on some of you for inside information-" He looked at Susan, "and some of you for inventions to help our cause-" He glanced at Fred and George with a wide smile, "while some of you have chosen to disappear-" Everyone glanced at Hermoine and she felt guilt rise in her face. "But now I must unite you once more to put a final end to this reign of destruction."  
  
Hermoine took a deep breath, "Headmaster," she began and then faltered.  
  
"Yes, Professor Granger?"  
  
"I am the only one here, I am sure, is completely in the dark. I have only just learned, moments ago, what has become of the rest of us and I don't understand. You called us back to put an end to some Death Eaters?"  
  
"Not just SOME Death Eaters, Hermoine," Ginny replied a slight bitterness creeping out in her voice, "We have reason to believe, despite what the Ministry suggests, that Draco Malfoy has risen some of the most powerful Death Eaters back into action and that he has taken over Voldemort's-" more flinches, "plan of action. Many Muggle Born witches and wizards have died in recent years and that number is picking up more and more with every week."  
  
Hermoine tried to find her voice but she couldn't. She wished she hadn't said anything, she felt like a lost child all of a sudden.  
  
"The thing is," Parvati said, "Is that some of our best are gone and now our efforts must be doubled."  
  
By best Hermoine assumed she meant Harry and Ron. "I still feel in the dark."  
  
"Of course you do," Lavender snapped, "You've been out living in the muggle world while we secretly try to defend everything we have fought and so many have died, for! It's like being at school all over again. The Ministry doesn't believe our suspicions and so if we are found, trying to defend our lives and our children's lives, then we may very well wind up in Azkaban for our efforts!"  
  
Hermoine swallowed hard as Lavender glared at her with almost pure hatred. "I'm sorry, but after what happened I simply couldn't-"  
  
"Get over it!" Fred yelled, "Ron and Harry wouldn't want you wasting your damn talents as a muggle! They can't be here to fight and they damn well would want you to-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed, "We cannot condemn Hermoine for her choice. We all know what Ron and Harry would have wanted but they are not here to protest it, now are they? Hermoine made her choice but she has also made the choice to return. We WILL fight and we WILL prevail. Do not hate Hermoine because she decided to leave our ways. That was her choice. Just as it was your choice, Fred, to leave school before the end of your seventh year and Just as it was your choice Lavender, to work for the Daily Prophet instead of being an auror."  
  
Lavender bit her lip, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Fred replied, still feeling angry.  
  
"Good! Now," Dumbledore said, "first thing I want to do is make sure you all understand what you are in for. If you are caught you MUST NOT reveal the rest of the members and you MUST NOT confess to anything you have or haven't done. Understood?"  
  
"Yes," the all uttered at once.  
  
"And secondly, you must understand that if you are caught you will most likely be sent to Azkaban." Everyone nodded his or her head. "Good, now Professor Granger and I will meet you downstairs for lunch in a few moments." The group left and Hermoine met privately with Dumbledore. "I suppose you are wonder what happened to the Order?"  
  
The question had run through Hermoine's head about The Order of the Phoenix, "Yes."  
  
"Most of the members were killed during the Second War but some have agreed to work with the D.A. Tonks, Vance, Lupin, Fletcher, Jonse, Diggle, and Moody will return." Hermoine nodded. "Now let's go enjoy dinner!" Dumbledore cried.  
  
Dumbledore and Hermoine meet the group down at the long table in the main hall, which had been expanded to accommodate the members of the D.A. "What are they doing here?" Snape hissed at Dumbledore.  
  
"They are my special guests," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Hermoine chatted with George who caught her up on news she had been lost too. "Well let's see," George started, "Bill and Fleur have two children. Their daughter is a second year Ravenclaw and their son is a first year Gryffindor. Bill nearly died when his daughter wasn't in Gryffindor but he never let them know it. Charlie still isn't married. Lavender and Lee got married, if you couldn't tell. Susan Bones is widowed with two sons. One is in Hufflepuff and the other hasn't started yet." While George rattled on about who was with who and who had what kids Hermoine scanned the common room.  
  
She spotted Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron, Hagrid was at the far end of the common room (she still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him yet and this was actually the first time she had gotten to see him since she arrived). She spotted a few students whose parents she had known. George continued talking, not even knowing that Hermoine was no longer paying attention. Her thoughts began to drift. Drift to better times. Times when she wasn't so broken and times when she, Ron, and Harry had been the best of friends.  
  
After lunch Hermoine taught her seventh year Gryffindors, who more interested in asking questions about her then learning from their books.  
  
"Did you really fight alongside Harry Potter?" One girl asked.  
  
Hermoine sighed. She had a feeling she would be getting this ALL YEAR, "Yes."  
  
"Did you really play a real-life sized game of wizard chess your first year?" Another asked.  
  
"Yes," And after that the questions rolled.  
  
"Did you really help prove that Sirius Black was innocent?"  
  
"Yes," Hermoine replied in a dull tone. Even though Sirius had died, proving him innocent meant everything to Hermoine, Harry and Ron, and when they had caught Wormtail (aka Scabbers) they proved Sirius innocent and he soon became known as a hero.  
  
"Did you really face Voldemort in the last battle?"  
  
Hermoine swallowed hard, the pain clear on her face. "Yes."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent answering questions about her life and as painful as it was, Ron and Harry's too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine couldn't sleep that night. All these reminders of what was, what could have been, and what happened rolled through her head.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron cried.  
  
"I'm alright!" Hermoine screamed back as she pulled herself up, "You just worry about keeping yourself alive!"  
  
Neville disarmed yet another Death Eater before Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George tied them up in a group. All that was left was Voldemort, and the Death Eaters that weren't present. But Voldemort was their, rather Harry's, greatest challenge.  
  
"You look just like your father, you know that?" Voldemort taunted.  
  
Hermoine made a pass to intervene but Remus Lupin placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know that Harry is the only one who can destroy him," Lupin said, "There is nothing we can do but let fate take its course."  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
The sweat trickled down Hermoine's forehead as she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Why did these things need to keep appearing to her? Even in all her years living as a muggle she still dreamt about that night.  
  
"Ooo. Look who it is?" A singsong voice came from her toilet.  
  
Hermoine jumped and watched as a ghost floated up from the toilet bowl. "Myrtle."  
  
"Hermoine," Hermoine stood there, rooted to the spot as Moaning Myrtle floated across from her. "You've come to take my bathroom haven't you?"  
  
"Myrtle, don't you ever grow tired of haunting a toilet?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermoine sighed, "Well do you mind leaving for a few minutes while I use the bathroom?"  
  
Rather than start crying as Hermoine expected Myrtle replied, "Alright, but as long as I get it back when you're done."  
  
"Deal," Hermoine said and Myrtle floated through the door while Hermoine used her bathroom. "Great," Hermoine muttered so that Moaning Myrtle couldn't hear her. A ghost was haunting her bathroom; a ghost that Hermoine always suspected had a crush on Harry Potter. But then at what point did some girl, ghost or not, not have a crush on her friend? Luna Lovegood had, that was obviously, everyone knew Ginny had (though that relationship had been taken to the next step) and Hermoine hated to admit it but at certain points during her fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts Hermoine had a slight crush on him as well. But she loved Ron. She still loved Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day of classes didn't go so well for Hermoine either. While most of the students had their questions answered and they actually got to some real lessons she received a rather unexpected, and unwanted visitor. She was halfway through a dementor lesson with her sixth year Gryffindors when the door burst open.  
  
Hermoine glanced up to see Draco Malfoy, "Excuse me, we are in the middle of a lesson."  
  
Draco closed the doors behind him, "Well it is true, just as my son told me. They hired the Mud Blood to teach."  
  
Hermoine crossed her arms and slowly walked down the aisle, Draco met her halfway, "Yes, and sadly your son has turned out just like you and by the way, how is your father these days?"  
  
Draco glared at her. His father had been sentenced to life in Azkaban during their fifth year and it had been Draco and his mother ever since, "You know damn well he's rotting in hell."  
  
"As well he should be!" Hermoine brought her face up to her old enemy, "And you will join him soon."  
  
Draco through back his head and laughed, "You haven't changed, Mud Blood. You are still so full of yourself."  
  
The students looked back and forth between Malfoy and Granger as they spat. The tension was so thick and some of them were scared. They all knew Malfoy and Potter had been enemies and that meant that Granger and Malfoy were enemies. No one spoke.  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "You are the one that is full of yourself. You will get what is coming to you."  
  
Draco sneered, "No Granger, you will get what is coming to you."  
  
Hermoine spun on her heal and headed back to the front of the classroom, "Students, I would like to present Mr. Draco Malfoy, a real life Death Eater."  
  
Malfoy snickered, "You can't intimidate me Granger, you know you can't. By the way how are Weasley and Potter?"  
  
Hermoine bit her lip as she slowly approached him, "You were the cause of it and you know it, you bastard!"  
  
"Soft spot, Miss Granger? You know Weasley and Potter were always such losers-"  
  
Hermoine slammed her hand against his cheek, "You still haven't learned have you? NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!"  
  
The class gapped in awe at how their kind teacher had suddenly turned dark and menacing.  
  
Draco pointed his walking stick, which Hermoine recognized to be his father's, at her, "You will regret that."  
  
As he turned and walked out the door Hermoine said, "There is one more thing. How's your right arm?" During their seventh year Harry and Draco had gone head to head in a full out wizard duel and Draco had lost good use of his right arm.  
  
Draco spun around, his wand out, "Engorgio!" Despite how angry he was he knew better than to use one of the four deadly curses.  
  
Hermoine moved slightly to the left and the spark missed her. Using her own wand she cried out, "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco's body froze and collapsed to the floor. Hermoine walked back up to the front of the room, "That is how you defend yourself, if you don't wish to kill. I have used it many times." Hermoine pointed her wand at Draco again, "Mobilicorpus!" And Draco's body floated in the air. Hermoine used her wand to set him down in the corner. "Now what were we discussing before this interruption?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
News of Draco and Hermoine's argument spread quickly throughout the school and by the next day every student knew what had happened. Although as always, some of the facts were missing. The Slytherin's behaved worse than usual, if such a thing was possible, and by the end of the week Hermoine had taken about 320 points from Slytherin. She was toughest on them than anyone else but she simply couldn't stand the whole lot of them.  
  
On Saturday Hermoine met the D.A. at the old Black Residence. The D.A. plus a few more were present. She noticed some were missing but under the circumstances she knew that was, sadly, quite normal. Dumbledore was not present, however, so Ginny ran the meeting.  
  
"Well by now I'm sure we all know of Malfoy and Hermoine's little tuff the other day."  
  
Fred snickered and George yelled out, "Yeah Granger!"  
  
"DESPITE, how proud we are of her," Ginny said over her brothers, "We must try to keep a cool head about all of this. No one must get suspicious about what we are up to."  
  
Hermoine knew she should regret using her temper but somehow she simply couldn't. It had felt oddly good to use a spell on Malfoy again.  
  
"Our first plan of action," Ginny continued, "Is to find out as many people as possible who may be with Malfoy."  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle for one," Lavender piped up.  
  
"Well Crabbe is in Azkaban for what he did to Luna," Ginny said and couldn't help herself from being choked up.  
  
"What about Goyle?" Hermoine asked. Everyone looked at each other. "What?" asked, nearly having a panic attack.  
  
"Goyle is. well," Cho muttered, but couldn't seem to find her words.  
  
"Goyle is missing in action lets say," Colin said.  
  
"Missing in action?" Lavender asked, "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"He hasn't been seen since he tortured Luna and well. We think he may have been the one that attacked-" Colin looked at Ginny.  
  
"That attacked my brother," Ginny simply finished.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hermoine yelled.  
  
Cho shook her head, "Let's keep going and we'll talk about Ron. later."  
  
They finished the meeting by drawing up a list of possible suspects and Neville said he would use what he could at the Ministry to find out what was going on with them.  
  
Hermoine sat alone at the table, simply staring. Ginny came up beside her and sat down, "You need to visit them," Ginny whispered.  
  
"I can't," Hermoine said, "I just can't."  
  
"They need you. You may not know it but they do."  
  
Hermoine turned to Ginny, "What do you do for a living? I know what everyone else does but when I inquire about you no one will tell me."  
  
Ginny looked at the table, "I work at St. Mungo's. Sometimes."  
  
"What?" Hermoine asked, startled. Of all the possible answers that had not been one Hermoine had expected.  
  
Ginny nodded, "I'm working with some other people to try to find a way to cure people who have been tortured by magic." Hermoine simply gaped at her but Ginny pretended not to notice, "You remember Lockhart don't you?"  
  
"Yes," Hermoine said, thinking about the man who had lost his memory from Ron's wand and whom they had stumbled upon at St. Mungo's during their fifth year.  
  
"Well through some of our work Lockhart has most of his memory back."  
  
"That's great!" Hermoine cried, "But does that mean." Her voice drifted off.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I haven't been able to help anyone else just yet." Ginny said, "Since Neville's grandmother passed away Neville has taken full responsibility for his parents and wants us to test on them next."  
  
Hermoine's eyes flew open. Neville's grandmother was dead? "Poor Neville."  
  
Ginny sighed, "He took it extremely hard."  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes, "I couldn't bear seeing Ron and Harry again."  
  
Ginny squeezed her old friends' hand, "But you need to, they NEED you."  
  
Hermoine stood up and looked down at her, "No, they don't need me. No one needs me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next chapter is on the way!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hermoine quickly returned to her quarters at Hogwarts. How could Ginny put this pressure on her? Ginny HAD been there when Ron and Harry had fallen. Ginny HAD been there during those last hours...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Hermoine ripped her shoulder free of Lupin's and turned to stare at him. How could he just let Harry got up against Voldemort alone? Suddenly Hermoine caught something above them through the corner of her eye and she shoved Lupin to the ground, "GET DOWN!"  
  
The group crouched low as several Death Eaters appeared. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, among others. Lucius let out a low laugh, "Stupid group."  
  
Hermoine whipped out her wand and the wizards and witches began battle once more.  
  
Hermoine shook the memory away. She refused to think about that fatal day. She simply couldn't and wouldn't. But the memory kept pressing back into her mind as if someone was forcing it out of her.  
  
Hermoine screamed out, "Expelliarmus!" At Malfoy but he was too quick for her.  
  
Neville pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled, "Incendio!" Malfoy stopped mid-way through is spell to try to put out the fire on his robes. Neville then cried, "Accio Wand!" and called both Hermoine and Malfoy's wands to his hands.  
  
Hermoine tried to get to Harry but Draco stopped in front of her, "Granger."  
  
"Malfoy," She hissed and forgetting magic she shoved him against the wall with a strength she didn't even know she had.  
  
Ron glared at Bellatrix, the woman who had taken Sirius' life and Nevile's parents. Bellatrix laughed in his face and pointed her wand at him and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
Upon hearing these words Neville tried to make a move for Ron but another Death Eater stopped in front of him and cried, "Avada-" but was cut off and Ginny finish the spell for him and killed the Death Eater.  
  
Malfoy pinned Hermoine up against the wall as Neville fought to get to Ron and Ginny and Goyle kept cursing each other.  
  
Where were the others? Hermoine wondered as she started at Voldemort and Harry, their wands no good against the other. Hermoine wanted to cry out for her friend but she was afraid to break his concentration.  
  
Hermoine struggled against Draco and nearly got free but Draco wrapped his arms around her body and pinned her back against his chest to keep her from going anywhere. Granted he was scrawny but he sure as hell was strong too.  
  
Hermoine watched as Ron's body twitched and Neville successfully screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" at Bellatrix.  
  
Draco pinned Hermoine against him with one arm and pointed his wand at Neville, "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermoine wondered why he didn't use the killing spell.  
  
When she wasn't paying attention Ginny and Cho, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, bound up the other death eaters but Draco cursed them with the body-binding spell again.  
  
"No!" Hermoine screamed as she tried to wrestle free. It was just her, Harry, Draco, and Voldemort left. Everyone else was either dead, missing in action somewhere or tied up.  
  
Harry and Voldemort circled each other and Voldemort cried out, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
"Hermoine?"  
  
Hermoine looked up to see Cho studying her, "How did you get in here?"  
  
Cho shrugged, "A little help from a ghost."  
  
"Moaning Myrtle."  
  
"You got it."  
  
The two studied each other for a while before Hermoine said, "Well Cho Chang, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I spoke to Ginny and she told me what happened after the meeting."  
  
"I can't face them, Cho, you know that."  
  
Cho nodded, "We know you feel the guilt and that you take the blame but it wasn't your fault. There was nothing we could have done."  
  
Hermoine thought about this for a moment. Deep down she felt that Cho was right but she refused to admit it. She simply couldn't admit it.  
  
Cho continued, "You don't think I blame myself too? I was there. I was there when it... when it happened. I was stuck, frozen to the floor and while I couldn't see anything but the ceiling, I could hear what was going on. I could hear Ron's cries of pain, your cries for them, I heard-"  
  
Hermoine cut her off, "Don't say it! Damn it all to hell! I am sick of hearing about it! I simply want to forget about."  
  
"Damn you to hell!" Cho cried back, "What is your problem, Hermoine? No one else forgot about it! The D.A. never really broke up! Needing that list was just a damn excuse to get you here! You need to mend and heal! Geeze," She took a deep breath to calm herself as years of pent up grief and hatred exploded inside of her, "They don't blame you and you need to stop blaming yourself," and with that Cho left Hermoine's quarters.  
  
Long after Cho left Hermoine was still thinking about what she had said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days passed slowly for Hermoine. She kept in touch with other members of the D.A. and their progress on getting a close list on Draco's supporters. Hermoine hadn't seen Draco since his visit to her classroom a little while back and that was just the way she wanted to keep it.  
  
The following week Hermoine was correcting essays her third years had written on vampires when she once more interrupted by an unexpected visitor. "Hermoine Granger," a soft voice drawled from the back of the room.  
  
Hermoine glanced up to see Victor Krum standing there, beaming as if they had never split apart. Hermoine gaped at him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I vas in England for a Quidditch match and thought I should see you."  
  
Hermoine noted that is accent was less thick and he had spoken her name correctly, "That's nice."  
  
Victor walked up to her desk and looked down at her, "You need to deal with it, you know."  
  
Hermoine exploded, "Damn it! I don't want to deal with it!" And with that Hermoine left a friend (whom she hadn't seen in many years) standing there and went to her quarters. Who was he to tell her to deal with it huh? He hadn't been there! As Hermoine's mind once again floated back in time...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Harry rolled out of the way of the green light and somehow managed to escape the curse. Harry used his own wand and screamed, "Avada Kedvra!" But the spell was repelled by Voldemort's wand. Harry and Voldemort's wands shared the same core and they were unable to use a spell on each other.  
  
Hermoine continued to try to break her way free from Malfoy, with little success. She saw Lupin's nearly lifeless body, Neville, Ginny, and Cho were completely knocked out and the rest of the Death Eaters were either dead or in the same position as her friends. Where they hell was everyone else?  
  
Hermoine stared at Ron's shaking body as the effects of Bellatrix's curse kept working its way through his mind. She hadn't tortured him long but the effects were already beginning to take place. She needed to do something and fast.  
  
Hermoine shoved her elbow into Draco's gut and momentarily stunning him she seized the moment and spinning around she shoved her knee into the area between Draco's legs. Grabbing her wand, which had fallen to the floor, she cried, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
She turned to Harry, but it was too late.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
Hermoine once again shook the memory from her head. No more, no more!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days and weeks that passed slowly quickened in pace and the D.A. finally had a good and accurate list of who might be supporting Draco. "We need to catch him in the act," Ginny said, one evening at a D.A. meeting.  
  
"But what is he going to be after?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Revenge," Lupin said (he had missed several other meetings before due to his condition), "Revenge against Harry would be a start. Harry took his father and ultimately Voldemort from him."  
  
Hermoine nodded, "Malfoy and Harry have always hated each other and Draco would love nothing more than to see him completely finished."  
  
The group nodded slowly in silence. "If Draco is anything like his father he will take the opportunity sometime in the spring," Moody said, his magic eye slowly giving Hermoine the creeps.  
  
"Our best bet would be to keep an eye on St. Mungo's until well after Christmas," Hermoine said.  
  
"Hermoine," Fred replied, "You're right and you get the Christmas watch."  
  
Hermoine wanted to punch him.  
  
The weeks passed and Christmas break arrived and so did Hermoine at St. Mungo's. Slowly she made her way up to Ron and Harry's ward and pulled up a chair between their beds. Ron didn't look at her, he simply kept rocking himself and humming an old Christmas Carol and Harry... Harry hadn't changed this that awful night. Not one bit.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Harry pulled himself up, bloodied and bruised, and Hermoine tossed her dear friend his wand and in one swift motion Harry killed Voldemort, forever.  
  
Malfoy recovered from his wounds and screamed at Harry something Hermoine didn't hear. Harry went down in a flash and Malfoy took off. Hermoine grabbed Harry's wand from the ground and chased after him, "MALFOY! YOU COWARD!"  
  
But she had lost him. Returning to see to Harry, she could tell it was too late for her friend, Draco had hit him with a curse Hermoine had never even known about.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
Hermoine stared at Harry's seemingly lifeless body, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry."  
  
Hermoine burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"I feel so sorry for her," Neville whispered in Ginny's ear at the back of the room.  
  
"I don't," Ginny replied with a tone that surprised even her, "Hermoine ran like a coward after Draco's trial. She ignored my brother and Harry. They needed her, more than they needed me."  
  
Neville squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure that's not true."  
  
Ginny nodded and turned on her heel and walked out of the room, with Neville behind her. She continued, "Ron was my brother and Harry was my boyfriend, yes, but they depended and needed upon her in ways they didn't with me. I think Ron was in love with her, but Hermoine never showed any slight feeling of the same, in fact it was quite the opposite."  
  
"Yeah, but you saw what happened after Ron was attacked," Neville argued, "Hermoine completely fell to pieces."  
  
Ginny studied Neville, even in all these years he still surprised her, "I KNOW that but I think it was more from Harry than my brother."  
  
"You're jealous!" Neville cried, the truth clicking his mind, "You're jealous of Hermoine and Harry's relationship!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Neville you are out of your mind!" But silently Ginny had to admit he was right. She turned and left the room with Neville trailing behind her.  
  
"Ginny," Neville said, stopping her, "They are going to heal."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I don't think so, even with all my work, and all your support I really don't see how they are going to heal anytime soon."  
  
Neville took his dear friend in an embrace as she started to cry, "You need to have faith, dear Ginny. You need to have faith."  
  
Ginny pulled away from him and studied him for a moment, the tears still wet on her face. She started to see Neville in a light she hadn't seem him in before, "Neville-"  
  
Neville bent down and kissed her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she watched Ron continue to sing Sirius Black's favorite Christmas Carol before turning away from him. Her, Ron, and Harry had all been good friends but as they got older that friendship had changed, grown, and torn. Especially because of her feelings for Harry...  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Hermoine! You leave Harry alone!" An angry, distraught Ron yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Bull shit! You are in love with him and I am warning you to leave him be! He's with Ginny now."  
  
"RON! I DO NOT LOVE HARRY!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Ron screamed back drawing closer to her, his eyes blazing with anger and passion.  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
Ron grabbed her, "Prove it to me!"  
  
"FINE!" She screamed and kissed him square on the mouth.  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
Hermoine touched her bottom lip with her forefinger. Ron had never acted like that before. She wasn't sure what had come over him and to this day she still didn't know.  
  
A part of her loved Harry but another part of her loved Ron, and she wasn't quite sure just which part of her heart to follow. In the recent years that decision became more obvious as Harry had begun to choose Ginny. Hell, he loved her enough that he wanted to marry her.  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes in pain and heard the distant crashing of thunder and slight tinkle of rain on the room above. She collapsed into a nearby chair and could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Draco Malfoy, this court finds you not guilty of all charges."  
  
"NO! I was there! Damn it! I SAW HIM CURSE HARRY POTTER! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE!"  
  
"Hermoine! There will be another time, another place."  
  
"Well MUDBLOOD, looks like I won out again."  
  
"YOU Dirty fifthly, lying, bastard!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
[END FLASHBACK]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny awoke with a start. She peeled the parchment from her cheek and set it down on her desk. Damn Draco Malfoy for getting free like that. The bastard!  
  
"Ginny!" Nurse Conner came screaming into Ginny's office, "There's been an attack!"  
  
Ginny bolted from the room and ran behind Nurse Conner to Harry and Ron's room. What she found made her sick beyond belief. Neville came screeching in behind her, "Holy shit."  
  
Ginny turned and buried her face in Neville's shoulders and sobbed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The service is to take place tomorrow," Lupin said in a scratchy voice.  
  
Ginny nodded slowly the pain of yesterday's incident still burning her heart. "Ginny, I'm really sorry," A worn Hermione whispered from the chair seated in the corner.  
  
"Go home," Ginny said.  
  
"What?" Lupin cried.  
  
"Go home, Hermoine. You truly are no longer the witch you once were." Ginny through her stuff at the woman she once trusted, "You are no longer welcome here." Ginny turned and left the office.  
  
Neville grabbed her arm, "Ginny you can't punish her for this!"  
  
"Damn right I can!" Ginny screamed, "Because of her..." Ginny faltered, "Because of her-" Ginny couldn't say it, she just couldn't say it.  
  
"Ginny this isn't her fault! Whoever it was, they sedated Hermoine first by leaking those gases into the room, even if you had been in there, the same thing would have happened!"  
  
"Really?" Ginny screamed, "I have protected them FOR YEARS and then in three months of her return they are DEAD! DAMN IT DO YOU HEAR ME DEAD!!"  
  
"GINNY!" Neville grabbed her roughly, "THEY'RE NOT DEAD AND YOU KNOW IT! They're simply incapacitated."  
  
"MY BROTHER IS DEAD! DAMN IT! RON IS DEAD! HE IS NEVER COMING BACK! THE SICKO THAT KILLED HIM DIDN'T USE MAGIC!"  
  
Neville grabbed her and shook her hard, as if trying to shake some sense into her, "Ginny, listen to me! This is NOT Hermoine's fault!"  
  
Ginny shook herself away from him, her body pulsing with anger, "MY BROTHER WAS TORN LIMB FROM LIMB! HE'S GONE!! RON IS NEVER COMING BACK AND IT'S BECAUASE OF HER!"  
  
"GINNY STOP IT!" Lupin screamed, coming out of the office. Never before had he felt so angry. "THIS IS NOT HERMOINE'S FAULT!"  
  
Ginny turned away from her old teacher, "I've protected them for years and within months of her return to our world, my brother is destroyed."  
  
Lupin reached over and squeezed her shoulder, "Because the dark side is growing strong again. We never would have forced Hermione back into this world if the dark side hadn't been growing strong."  
  
"Hermione captured more Death Eaters in the Battle of Godric's Hollow than any other wizard, including Dumbeldore, and she couldn't prevent herself from passing out from muggle gases? How does that work?"  
  
Lupin sighed, he didn't know how to answer her. She as making this so impossible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands. Ron was dead! Dead! All because of her. Because she couldn't keep awake! Draco Malfoy was directly responsible, she knew this. Somehow, she knew Draco had destroyed Ron.  
  
Hermione shoved her chair backwards so hard if fell over. Draco had murdered Ron, she would murder him. Rage built up in her chest and she quickly left St. Mungo's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny collapsed in an overstuffed chair in the Black residence, "I don't understand," she muttered through her tears.  
  
Lavender sniffled, "What's that?"  
  
"If this was the work of Malfoy's men, why did they murder Ron, why not Harry? Malfoy hated my brother, sure, but he despised Harry most of all."  
  
"Maybe it's not really about Harry," Tonks whispered.  
  
"Of course!" Lupin suddenly cried.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Neville asked in confusion.  
  
"It's about Hermoine," Lupin replied  
  
"What?" Several people cried out at once.  
  
"It's about Hermoine. Malfoy wants to-" Lupin faltered.  
  
"Of course!" Ginny cried out, sitting up, "Hermoine comes back and then all of a sudden after years of nothing my brother is murdered...." Ginny than faltered, "What a second."  
  
"You see what I see?" Lupin asked.  
  
Ginny nodded, "He had Hermoine brought back here." She paused, "But Dumbeldore was the one who wanted her back in the first place."  
  
"Someone must have brought it up to him," Lavender chimed in, "Dumbelodre never would have brought her back if it would have led to danger."  
  
"But who?" Ginny whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cho smiled at Draco, "We have everything now, darling." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Draco grinned back and then slowly removed her arms from her neck, "Granger will be torn to pieces and we won't have to do a thing!"  
  
Cho's smile faded from her face, "But darling, how does Hermoine feeling pained help us in anyway?"  
  
"Because she'll take her own life in grief and-"  
  
"Don't count on it, Malfoy," Hermoine hissed from the doorway.  
  
Malfoy's grin widened and he slowly turned to face her, "Well, well Hermoine."  
  
"Cho I can't believe you have betrayed us like this!"  
  
She simply laughed, she stood up on tip-toe and kissed Malfoy's cheek, I'll be in the other room."  
  
After she left Hermoine studied Malfoy for another moment, "You've been controlling her haven't you?"  
  
Malfoy shrugged, "Maybe. Now what is it you want?"  
  
"You murdered Ron!"  
  
Malfoy stared at her, "Maybe. But it's not Ron and it's not Harry I'm after you stupid little Mudblood."  
  
"Then who!?"  
  
"You," a whisper came from behind.  
  
Hermoine spun and found herself faced with Ginny, Neville, and the rest of the crew. "I don't understand."  
  
Neville pointed his wand and Draco and cursed him with a stunning spell, just enough to knock him out.  
  
"What do you mean he's after me?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "We're not sure yet, only that he's after you, for one reason or another."  
  
"How does murdering Ron get to me?" Hermione snapped.  
  
Ginny placed a comforting arm on Hermione's shoulder, "Because you were close to him."  
  
Hermione dropped her wand, "He killed Ron, because of me?" Hermione collapsed onto her knees.  
  
Ginny dropped down to her knees and embraced her, "Hermione I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault." 


	4. Chapter Four

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long, but I haven't been much in the mood for fan fiction lately. I've been spending most of my time over at but anyway, here's the next chapter. ENJOY! And thanks for your patience.  
  
Hermoine paced the kitchen of the old Black Residence, "I don't understand. Why would Malfoy want me?"  
  
Lupin popped a small piece of fruit in his mouth and slowly chewed. "We really aren't sure. But considering the fact that you are a very powerful witch clearly has something to do with it."  
  
Ginny sat down next to Lupin, "Hermoine PLEASE stop pacing."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Malfoy's become well, obsessed, with you. Or rather, your power."  
  
"My power?"  
  
Lupin nodded, "Yes, we think we have it figured out. There is an ancient, mind you VERY ancient, spell that can make a wizard, or witch, absorb another's power."  
  
"How exactly does murdering Ron get this done?"  
  
"He needs to anger you," Ginny said, "You need to feel vulnerable and a serious loss of control."  
  
Hermoine pulled her wand out of her robes and snapped it in half. "HERMOINE!" Lupin screamed, "You need that."  
  
"If Malfoy wants loss of control he's going to get loss of control." She turned to leave as Ginny shot up from her chair.  
  
"Hermoine, you can't just go and attack him, what good will that do? It will enable him to capture your power and then we'll all be screwed."  
  
"I'm going to kill both him and that lying bitch Cho for what they've done."  
  
"I'm not all entirely convinced it's Cho's fault," Neville commented, standing in the doorway, thus blocking Hermoine's way out.  
  
"I SAW him in bed with her, don't give me that crap," Hermoine snapped.  
  
"Hermoine, we think Cho might be dead." Ginny said.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
Lupin nodded, "Cho was gone for many years after her graduation from Hogwarts and then about a year before your return she just showed up. Granted, we found it odd but we accepted it and really didn't dwell too much on it."  
  
Hermoine turned her head away from the group and studied the cabinets for a moment before turning back, "Any way to know for sure?"  
  
"We're working on it."  
  
Ginny sat on the stone cold floor, meditating when Neville entered the room, "If Hermoine keeps up this angry act Malfoy's going to get exactly what he wants."  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. He was so cute. He tussled hair, which used to be so neat and prim back in his school days, his once cubby face as slimed up a bit and his eyes sparkled where once they had been dark. Neville had changed so much since Hogwarts, but traces of the fun loving Neville certainly did remain. His face was still round and still had traces of it's youth, he still forgot things and magical relapses.  
  
"I know."  
  
Neville sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms. Ginny rested her head on his chest. It felt so good to be held, she hadn't been held like this since, well since Harry. But Harry was gone and Neville was here. Neville kissed the top of her head, "We'll make things work out."  
  
Ginny sighed, she couldn't help it. She was thinking about all that could have been and that would be. No matter how hard she tried or how much she cared for Neville, Harry was there. He would always be there.  
  
She missed him. His quirks, his smile, the way he smelled, and made her heart race. The way he kissed her and the way he fought. She missed the dark color of his hair and the beautiful green of his eyes. She missed his temper and his thoughtfulness, and most of all she missed having him hold her.  
  
Ginny stood up and lent Neville her hand. With a confused expression he accepted it and Ginny led him to the warm bed. She laid down and brought him next to her. "Ginny-"  
  
"Sssh..." Ginny whispered and rested her head on his chest, "I just want you to hold me."  
  
And so he did.  
  
Hermoine studied the ancient spell book in front of her, "These spells were thought to be lost."  
  
"Malfoy managed to get a copy of this somewhere. We found it in home when we sacked it." Lupin commented.  
  
"Did Dumbledore get anything out of Cho or Malfoy yet?"  
  
"Not anything we don't already know. It isn't the real Cho. It's a shape shifter witch, a long time lover of Malfoy's and Malfoy is trying to use this spell to get to you."  
  
Hermoine slammed the book shut, dust floating up everywhere. "I feel so lost."  
  
"About this?" Lupin asked, pointing to the book, "Or about Ginny?"  
  
"What do you mean, about Ginny?"  
  
"Hermoine it's no secret you were deeply in love with Harry." He whispered.  
  
Hermoine hung her head, "I feel ashamed."  
  
"Don't. Harry wasn't oblivious to your feelings but he had to pretend to be for Ginny's sake. He really did love her."  
  
A small tear slipped down Hermoine's cheek, "I know and that's what makes it so shameful. I had this relationship with Ron and while I loved it so much it truly was just a friend thing and Ron knew it. He warned me to stay away from Harry."  
  
Lupin reached over and squeezed Hermoine's hand, "Well it really doesn't matter anymore."  
  
Hermoine squeezed his hand back, "Yes. It does."  
  
Lupin pulled his hand back and studied her, "Well Ginny's doing her best to let go."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's trying to begin a relationship with Neville."  
  
Neville watched Ginny sleep. He loved her, he truly did. But he knew that her heart would only ever belong Harry, no matter how hard he would try to convince her.  
  
Neville thought of the foolish boy he once was and the man he had become. He reflected upon all the crushes he had ever had and how he loved Ginny so much. Harry had been one of those few people in Neville's life whom he had truly trusted. He didn't think he could have a relationship with Ginny while he had all this guilt racked up inside of him.  
  
Ginny turned over with a groan, her eyes fluttered open and a small smile came to her face, "Hey there."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Ginny stretched out, "Any news yet?"  
  
"Well Cho isn't Cho. The real Cho has been dead for years. The one we thought was the real Cho really was a shape-shifter."  
  
"I don't get it then," Ginny said, sitting up on her elbows, "Shape- shifters can only look and sound like the real deal, they can't exactly do the things that the person they are imitating can. I mean Cho, real or not, has been play Quidditch for England. You just don't fake talent like that."  
  
Neville shrugged and climbed out of the bed, "I'm not quite sure how to respond to that. We are struggling now with resources and Hermoine's got a complete and utter lack of control."  
  
Ginny stared at him and Neville pulled a shirt over his head, "Well he's certainly going to get that."  
  
"Ding-dong. Happy New Year," Neville said with sarcasm.  
  
Ginny climbed out bed after him and wrapped her arms solidly around Neville's torso. His body was warm and smelled like peppermint. "We've come this far, we won't be defeated yet."  
  
Neville turned around and popped a kiss on her forehead, "I've got to get home." Within the span of a few seconds Ginny was standing alone in the bedroom. She sighed. Sometimes she hated her life. She really did.  
  
After Neville left Ginny made another trip to Saint Mungos. Security on Harry's room was tripled since Ron's murder. Ginny sat down next to Harry and squeezed his hand, "Hey there."  
  
He didn't move, not that Ginny had expected any differently. "Ron's funeral is in two days. I wish you could be there."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Ginny spun, in utter shock, towards the voice. "Ron..."  
  
Ron smiled at his baby sister, "Hi."  
  
"What... How... What...."  
  
"Don't be too overjoyed, I'm just a ghost. A temporary ghost."  
  
"What do you mean a temporary ghost?"  
  
"Let's just say I was given special permission to come to help you on your mission before I move on."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Ron's floating form moved towards, he seemed so incredibly sad and serious all at once. "Give Draco what he wants."  
  
"What do you mean, Hermoine?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Ron I know you're pissed at her about the whole Harry issue but-"  
  
Ron shook his head and moved to touch her but pulled back. He couldn't touch her. It hurt both of them. "Hermoine's power will overpower and destroy Draco. In doing such he will destroy those who are bound to him and free Harry."  
  
Something clicked in Ginny's head. "You mean killing Draco is the only way to save Harry?"  
  
Ron nodded, "They are bound together. Harry sees and feels everything Draco does. Knowing that there's evil out there and that he's stuck in a bed, literally bound to do nothing, is a worse torture for him that it is being dead. Draco saw death as far too easy."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" Ginny asked, small suspicions raising her mind.  
  
"You get a chance to see a lot of things once you're dead," Ron said. He leaned forward and pecked Ginny's forehead, at least as well as he could. Ron's ghostly body touching Ginny's was cold and yet oddly comforting. "Take care of Hermoine for me. Your answer lies in your dreams." And with those final, parting words, Ron faded away.  
  
Ginny stared the spot where her dead brother had just been standing, or floating, or whatever the hell he had been doing. "Your answer lies in your dreams. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Hermoine finished grading the papers on trolls when she felt a presence behind her. She jumped. "Ron!" She ran to him, only to find herself running right through him. She paused, "You're a ghost." She turned to look at him. Tears welled her eyes, "I am SO sorry."  
  
Ron turned to her and smiled that smile that made him a heartbreaker during their finale year at Hogwarts. "It wasn't your fault. You know that. Deep down inside you know that."  
  
"But somehow I feel so alone and so lost."  
  
"Don't," Ron said, "I've given Ginny all the information she needs to save Harry and you. Listen to her. Please." He flickered. "Oh and Hermoine?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you." Ron slowly faded away into history.  
  
Hermoine fell on her bed and sobbed, "I love you, Ron."  
  
Ginny called an emergency meeting at the Black Residence, "This will be our last meeting."  
  
"Whoa, what do you mean last?" Lee asked, "What is going on?"  
  
"Either we win and survive what we are about to do or we win and die with what we are about to do."  
  
"There is no losing option?" George asked.  
  
"No." Ginny glanced at Hermoine, who stood, sullenly watching the crew. "Hermoine, I need you to volunteer for this. This isn't something I would ask, or even order you to do."  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"I didn't even tell you what I've planned yet."  
  
Hermoine glanced down and then back up at Ginny, "Let's just say I had a visit from someone very special. Someone I thought I would never see or even speak to again."  
  
Ginny eyes were as wide as plate saucers. Ron. She too had seen Ron. "Okay, here is what I have planned. We've learned that Draco has secured an orb to transfer Hermoine's power to him, all he needs is her consent. Which she will give him."  
  
"Ginny-" Lavender started to protest.  
  
"I've learned that Hermoine' s power will overpower Draco. That is one reason why such pains were taken to hide this type of magic. It usually took out the people who performed the spell." 


	5. Chapter Five

Hermoine sucked in a deep breath. She hadn't been this nervous since the first time her and Ron had made love. That had been the night before the final battle with Voldemort. It had been one of those days where everyone behaved as if it was their last day on Earth.

Hermoine recalled that day was utter ease. Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all had breakfast together and after Hermoine and Ginny knitted more clothes for Dobby while Ron and Harry played their final game of chess.

They met in the afternoon with Dumbledore and a few others to go over their final plans and then the groups split. Hermoine and Ron spent the evening at Hermoine's apartment. Harry and Ginny were at the Black Residence while Remus had taken Tonks out for a romantic dinner and confessed how he had really felt about her. It had been a romantic evening for everybody all around.

That day was long gone and tonight there wouldn't be such an evening. Ginny was waiting at St. Mungo's for Harry to wake up and she was prepared to probably die. What happened would happen.

She stared at the Malfoy Manor a head of her. She was nervous. She slowly entered the manor and found Malfoy waiting for her. "Well, well, well, Granger. Finally decided to give up?"

"I've decided it's time to get it over with, Malfoy. I'm done playing games with you."

Hermione flinched as yellow light slammed into her body but she did not resist as it overwhelmed her. She could hear Malfoy chanting but was unsure of what he was saying and in all honesty did not care. She prayed for death to take her, but it would not. She was certain it would not. She was praying too much for it.

Minutes passed and Hermione fell to the ground. She felt the life draining from her.

Ginny gave a start as Harry's eyes snapped open, "Harry!" She cried. She gripped Harry's hand. He smiled and uttered in a scratchy voice, cracked with lack of use, "Ginny."

"Lavender-"

"Just got conformation from Lupin. Malfoy's dead. Hermione's alright."

Ginny sucked in a breath. It was over. "How do you feel?" She asked Harry.

"Tired," he managed to choke out, "Odd since I've been asleep for so long."

Ginny smiled and kissed his forehead, "Everything will turn out as it should."

"It already has," he whispered, leaning back on the pillow with exhaustion.

Their wedding was in October. People were everywhere. "You may now kiss the bride." The wizard rang out. Ginny kissed her husband lovingly. She smiled as they pulled apart and faced their friends and family. Her eyes fell to the man in the wheelchair in the front row. Ginny smiled at Harry. He smiled back. He understood her position just as she had understood his. Their eyes were solidly locked as Ginny tried to get him the message that she still loved him and always would. He nodded, he understood, and he felt the same.

Ginny linked her arm through Neville's and together they slowly walked down the isle.

**THE END**


End file.
